Gelé
by Shyroo
Summary: Il voulait partir. S'enfuir. De cet endroit si sombre. Si éclatant de blanc. Si noir. Il voulait juste s'en aller de ce monde qui le tuait à petit feu. Et voilà qu'on lui happe ses lèvres dans le noir. Qu'on le serre avec passion dans la pénombre... VirusX? SLG OS


Le temps lui était compté. Trop. Il marchait de plus en plus en vite, le poul battant la chamade. Il se maudit d'avoir oublié. Une seconde de retard et se serait finit.

Il se mit à courir à en perdre haleine, mais trop tard. La porte se ferma avec un bruit sourd. Il n'essaya même pas de l'ouvrir. Il savait que c'était impossible.

Sa gorge le brûlait, l'empêchant de hurler. Il se tordit les doigts en ravalant ses larmes.

Il tourna les talons et fit chemin arrière.

Un jour. Se promit-il. Un jour je m'en irais.

Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule, et sans lui laisser le temps de se retourner, des lèvres happèrent les siennes.

Un frisson. Un gémissement. Et l'autre disparu.

Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Virus. Sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi souffrait-il autant ? Il était pourtant aimé...

Trop aimé. Trop. Beaucoup trop. La violence des actes de l'autre lui coupaient le souffle. Ses lèvres emprisonnaient les siennes froidement.

Virus ouvrit les yeux. Contemplant son reflet dans le mur blanc et immaculé face à lui.

Chapeau la tête. Un visage ne lui appartenant pas. Yeux bleus aciers. Petit bouc médiocre, comme disait son Maître. Cernes noires involontaires.

"Qui suis-je ?"

Sa voix le surpris lui même. Rocailleuse. Sèche. La langue pateuse. La gorge brûlante. Lèvres gercées.

L'homme au chapeau posa une main sur le mur, et déglutit. S'empêchant d'humidifier sa bouche d'un coup de langue, sachant très bien que cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

"Tu n'es personne Virus... Juste une invention stupide. Ne servant a rien vu que tu as échoué à la seule mission qui t'étais confiée...

Virus fit volte-face. Le Prof le regardait, un air narquois sur le visage.

\- Malheur que tu sois MON invention... Je te méprise Virus... Tu me dégoutes.

Le scientifique eu un rictus. Il continua malgré le regard détruit de son interlocuteur.

-Tu ne mérites pas de vivre. Ni même d'avoir existé. À quoi sers-tu ? À rien. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi le Maître te garde en vie..

Il ria sadiquement et tourna le dos au pauvre Virus.

-Oh... Une dernière chose... N'imagine pas que tu puisses t'enfuir. Tu n'y arrivera pas."

Il partit. Le bruit de ses pas ricochant contre les murs. L'écho de ses paroles résonnant dans la tête de Virus.

De l'air. Il lui fallait de l'air. Son souffe devint hachuré, son coeur battait bien trop vite, et des points blancs obstruaient sa vue.

Il s'écroula. Ferma les yeux et sourit.

Enfin. Enfin la mort l'enlaçait. Enfin elle l'emmenait avec elle.

"Virus... Tu devrais te reveiller... Prof va bientôt arriver... Il va se poser des questions... Reprend tes esprits Virus, je t'en supplie... Dis moi que tu vas bien...

Le souffrant ouvrit faiblement les yeux, aveuglé par la lumière. La personne à côté de lui poussa un petit cri de joie, et posa une main, gelée, sur le front de Virus.

\- Tu vas mieux ? Tu avais fais une crise de panique il me semble..!

\- M-maître !

\- Chuut... Lève toi, et passe un peu d'eau sur le visage... Et vas-t-en vite d'ici. Je dois voir le Prof.

\- Pourquoi faire ?..

Virus s'approcha du lavabo et prit de l'eau entre ses mains. Gelée. Il s'aspergea le visage en frissonant. Gelée. Il eu un arrêt. Les mains du Maître Panda étaient gelées. Son eau aussi.

-Un compte rendu de sa nouvelle invention.

Mais Virus n'écoutait plus. Il fixait le visage du Panda en réflechissant à toute allure. C'est son Maître qui lui volait des baisers et disparaissait toujours aussi vite qu'il était venu !? Son Maître qui l'enlaçait par derrière dans le noir !...

Son Maître qui lui avait soufflé trois petits mots au creux de son oreille quand il se faisait soigner, à cause Jeanne.

-Virus ?

Le Panda avait un léger sourire. Adorable par ailleurs.

\- Maître... Ce... C'est vous qui...

\- Chuuut..."

L'homme en kigurumi poussa l'autre dans la salle de bains et l'enferma.

Virus observa la porte sans comprendre, le coeur battant à tout rompre. Il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, et il reconnut le bruit des pas du Prof.

Celui-ci annonça que son invention serait optimale. Bientôt prête. Presque parfaite. Le Panda répliqua qu'il avait déjà dit cela pour la précèdente, mais que ce n'était pourtant pas le cas.

Virus se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

Non... Non.. Même le Maître disait cela.. Personne ne l'aimait..! Personne ne voulait de lui...

Il pleura silencieusement et n'entendit pas le Prof partir.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et le Panda porta Virus jusqu'a son propre lit.

"Virus.. Virus... Dis moi ce qui ne va pas.

\- Laissez moi ! Vous êtes comme les autres ! À me mépriser ! À me regarder hautainement ! À m'oublier alors que je suis juste sous votre nez !

\- Dis moi Virus... N'avais-tu donc pas compris, il y a quelques minutes à peine, qui était ton mystérieux voleur de baisers ?

\- Je... Si...

\- Et bien alors ?...

Virus souffla. S'empêcha de rougir, et regarda le Panda dans les yeux. Le regard perdu dans les larmes.

-Vous... Vous avez dit au Prof que j'étais une erreur !

\- C'est faux !

L'homme au chapeau sursauta, ne s'attendant pas a un cri. Panda soupira.

-J'ai dis au Prof qu'il m'avait déjà dit la dernière fois que son invention était presque parfaite..

-Et vous avez dit qu'il avait mentit ! Mais sa dernière invention c'est moi !

Sa voix n'étais plus qu'un râle de tristesse et de déchirement

-C'est vrai. C'est ce que j'ai dit. Parce que c'est la vérité. Tu n'es pas presque parfait. Tu es parfait."

Il approcha doucement son visage de celui de Virus. Leur lèvres se frolèrent, timidement. Puis se joignèrent.

En un baiser sincère.

Passionné. Amoureux. Chaud.

Et gelé.

Reviews ?


End file.
